projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Moé Lord Story
This is a running synopsis of the roleplay Moé Lord, for the benefit of people who drop out ocasionally or if anyone new is introduced. More will be add with the conclusion of each episode or sub-episode, probably. Only the Golden Week episode is planned to have "sub-episodes", thank fucking god. Episode One: The Demon Lord is Back! After thousands of years of death, the Demon Lord Mortem awakens to find himself in the body of High School Student Jun Morrison, sitting in a hospital bed. After his wife, a Djinn named Sila, informed him of the basic details of his situation, she left. Word spread quickly that Jun, who had previously been in a serious coma after a car accident, had miraculously woken up. The Demon Lord was soon swamped with Jun's former friends and classmates wishing her well, all of whom he had no memory of. He was only spared from appearing incredibly suspicious by having access to Jun's diary. School started soon, and the descendents of the legendary hero that once defeated Mortem were called into the Principal's office. There they were greeted by a talking cat, Mr. Mewyagi, who served as a mentor and organizer of the heroes. He broke the bad news to them: The Demon Lord had returned, a fear of theirs for millenia. Now the heroes have to track down the true identity of the Demon Lord before his permanent body can be prepared. Episode Two: Freedom and Responsibility April 29th, Showa Day At the request of Jun's younger brother Shinji, the Demon Lord gets one of his new minions, Yuu, to take them both to the comic book store Fantasylands. There they ran into Tsukiko, one of the heroes of ORDER and Jun's fellow student council member, who was there to get a comic book signed by Emiko Fujii, creator of her favorite series "Captain Galaxy". Yuu and Jun had to quickly make up a story on how they knew each other for Tsukiko: They met at cram school one summer. Travis, another minion of the Demon Lord, met them there to find the Demon Lord. While they were there, he got a free comic from Emiko, "Life in the Deep". Sen and his friends Kaz and Yosuke set out to look for the Demon Lord. First they found a man likely a member of the Yakuza, and pointed him towards a local drug dealer Kaz knew. Next they went to a new restaraunt that just opened up, the Moé Ward. After a waitress named Hana hinted that she knew about his magic jacket, she led Sen into the back room to meet the manager of the establishment, Lady Tulia. After initially thinking Sen was a minion of the Demon Lord, she eventually found out that he was an enemy of his. Luckily for Sen, Tulia wants the restaraunt to stay out of the conflict. Shido found some gangsters that call themselves "Jet-Kai" at the vacated Industrial Park, checking out a part for a later street race. Afraid of being found snooping around, he scared them away with his powers. Akari, Megumi, Misato, Chihiro and Chihiro's friends all went and saw a movie called "Attack on Minun". Afterwards they ate at Cafe Italia. Kelvin met Yoruichi, Misato's great-grandfather. At midnight, a haunted skeleton and former general of the Demon Lord, Sǐwáng Xiàn, left this message written in demonic language surrounded by corpses in the middle of town: "MORTEM COME TO THE WOODS FOLLOW THE HIKING TRAIL FIND THE CLEARING" April 30th Chihiro's father and Tsukiko's grandfather, sent on a quest of some sort by Mr. Mewyagi, met Sila in some kind of monster pub, both groups searching for info for different things. By letting all of the patrons know who the two gentlemen were, Sila was able to chase them out and ask a patron where the entrance to the Infernal kingdom is. Misato and Akari went on a jog through the Kappa Trail, where Misato revealed her ability to use magic, after a moment of desperation to tell someone about Tatsuya magically breaking into her house the previous night. Akari in turn revealed her own powers. After finding out about the message Siwang left carved on a wall and surrounded by bodies, the Demon Lord met with Travis and Yuu to discuss it, and decided not to obey the message, as anyone truly loyal to him would've learned about his true identity from Sila as Travis and Yuu did. Tsukiko, Shido, Chihiro, Sen, Akari, and Hana who was tagging along for some reason all met in front of the school to hunt down Siwang at the Smuggler's Grave clearing and kill him before he murders anyone else. Tsukiko left because she had to deal with her brother, who was getting in something bad with the mafia. The heroes successfully destroyed Siwang with some difficulty, who died cursing the Demon Lord's name. On her way back home, Jun spray-painted her own reply to Siwang in the city, telling him to go fuck himself, and an unknown invisible being carved a reply telling her that Siwang was already dead. May 1st Everyone got the new messages translated. Travis, with Jun's permission, took Yuu to go investigate the Smuggler's Cave. There they met mangaka Emiko Fujii and her friend former detective Tetsuo Sato, who were also looking at the clearing after finding some other of Siwang's messages pointing to the clearing. Kelvin was also there, a minion of the Demon Lord who had not yet found Jun. Shido went to the kappa trail to investigate a sighting of real kappas, and found a group of students from other high schools hanging around. He wandered off after noticing two of the kappa statues were missing, but was unable to find anything. Then he tried to get into the ORDER secret hideout in Hashimoto Park, but had forgotten how. May 4th, Greenery Day Jet-Kai organized a street race at the flood channel on this day between them, a rival gang called Piece Instinct, the yakuza and the Moé Ward. Hana was there to watch over the race and make sure nothing went wrong, and Chihiro, Yosuke, Shido, and Akari went to watch. Travis, Kelvin, and another evil minion named Limbo also showed up to the race. Travis gave his phone number to Hana, sensing that she was a succubus and wanting some other work with her boss, and then began harassing Kelvin, trying to find out who he was and what side he was on, and as a consequence managed to attract the heroes of ORDER to chase them. While they were gone and distracted, the race ended, and the yakuza's racer attempted to assassinate the Jet's car by firing a magnetic explosive at it. However, the explosive was destroyed before it could detonate by Kaminari, a human with electric powers not fully aware of the magical world yet. The previous night Travis had carved a hellspeak message implying that Siwang or some allies of him were still alive and out for revenge, because he wants to fuck with people. Suspecting that these messages were a code for gangs to communicate, the police took the initiative and covered up the message before it could reach the news. With Kaz distracting the police guarding it and sending them on a chase, Sen managed to get a look at the message, along with some suspicious-looking kid who wanted to see it. He followed the kid to an alley, and long story short the kid is a goblin named Weiul who thinks Sen is a demon or goblin or something in disguise, and Weiul took Sen through a magic portal into the underground Goblin Embassy to get the message translated. Turns out the reason his goblin secretary can read demon language is because he's possessed! Luckily Sen was able to destroy the attacking goblin with Weiul's gun before he could kill either of them, and he managed to do it after he translated the message to boot. Kaz outran the police and ended up back at the flood channel. With more cops on the way (y'know, because street racing is illegal), Hana grabbed the weak-from-lightning-attack Kaminari, as well as Kaz and Yosuke, and taking them to another portal to the Underground to make a quick escape. They met up with Sen and all left via the Moe Ward. The rest of the ORDER kids had followed Travis after Travis chased after Kelvin and fought him, and Travis was chased away. May 5th, Children's Day The previous night Hana broke into Travis' apartment and broke into his cellphone to get Yuu and Jun's phone numbers. With those Tulia was able to contact all of them and invite them to her restaraunt, knowing they were the Demon Lord and her associates. Mostly Tulia just wanted to warn Travis not to give his phone number to random succubi, and give Yuu and telepathic ability they later called "Synchronoise". Misato and Akari went to a dojo owned by a magic-user who goes by the name of "Master" with Misato's grandfather Takashi. There, Akari learned a new skill, a form of a "force push" that requires splitting magic power mid-clonning. Misato later learned of her family's magic-copying abilities and was able to (with some effort) emulate Akari's clonning magic. At the Dirty Casual's Kaz and Yosuke saw Weiul, Francine and Agatha, but were followed out by Travis who had seen them there after dining with Yuu. Weiul followed Travis and gave away that Travis was following them, Kaz and Yosuke recognized him from the flood channel, and everyone ran away when the police were coming. Hana broke into Travis' apartment later that night and healed him up. Yuu's sister visited the Moe Ward because Yuu was there, got a job, and then made a koi pond for Yuu, it was super heartwarming. Hecatombe came to Earth in search of the Demon Lord. He made a deal with Diablo Cutter to do his shopping in exchange for a disguise, which he did with Misato. He then got a job as a gym teacher at Shirota High. The ORDER kids went to the dojo with Akari and they shared what they did over the week. No Use Crying Over Spilled Fairies The day after the Golden Week the high school was attacked by a horde of fairies cloaked in invisibility, who were playing pranks on everyone with magical powers. They were evidently doing it to distract everyone who wasn't the Demon Lord so the Demon Lord could find the Fairy Queen for a power-boosting blessing. After much mischief the heroes and Kelvin got to the roof (after Shido blew up the locked door) and found the fairies' shared invisibility potion guarded by the goblins Francine and Agatha. Hecatombe arrived there too and attempted to fight Francine, but his arms were disabled by Agatha's disruption enchantment. Seeing that Hecatombe was an ally the heroes sprung to his defense. After Chihiro's magic scarf blinded Francine, Akari held Agatha hostage while Shido, Chihiro and Tsukiko hit Francine with a combined attack. Seeing the battle was going south, Francine and Agatha surrendered and left. Jun and Yuu arrived at the Watering Hole through a portal for their rendevous with the Fairy Queen, but in her place found a trap laid by a royal fairy named Count Sanguine, a descendent of a fairy who aided the original heroes. Jun tackled Sanguine into the pond and was helped to subdue him by Travis who arrived later after being detained by Kaz and Yosuke. Some of Sanguine's fairies formed a giant golem to attack Yuu, but Yuu was able to destroy it with the help of the shapeshifter Anaba, who transformed into the demon power-boosting sword Mazzikim, inducing an incredible rage in Yuu as she fought the golem. Sanguine was able to escape via a portal in the pond, so the villains left to get back to school on time. The next day Travis, Kaz and Yosuke, Akari, Kelvin, and Shido were called into the office as suspect of the "pranks" the day, and put on probation. Akari and Shido noticed the cop mention a destroyed warehouse, so they took Sen, Chihiro, and Tsukiko to check it out. There they found a portal rune that the yakuza had been using to transport their illegal weaponry. Anaba visited Yuu's house under Yuu's form to hand over a jar of fairies she killed, and met with her sister after she had been talking with the Nizukis. Anaba let her know that Yuu had been killing fairies for the Demon Lord, and Miyu found out that Anaba's form was anatomically correct. Anaba told Yuu about her trip to her house later that day, further motivating Yuu to do away with Anaba, and Miyu talked to her boss about being late. Yuu got Travis to contact an assassin named Emanon, who they were collaborating with to kill Anaba. Category:Moé Lord